Through The Darkness
by Miss Strife
Summary: basically a new point of view of the end events of Advent Children Cloti, CloudxTifa lol prequel to Through Your Eyes Please R R Thanks FLUFF


Kk this is written at the point during and a little time after everyone's in the church at the end Of Advent Children, it is the night after the events…wonder what will happen OO

I loved that Movie…I LOVE CLOUD …

I love Pancakes…

OO…where the hell did that come from..

I was just trying to carry on with the mood

I thought Tigers ate meat…anyways one with the show…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Through the Darkness**

Cloud awoke, unsure of wherehe was, unsure of everything. he scanned the faces of the children around him…was he alive? …smiling, his eyes met a familiar face, a comforting face…Tifa…

"I'm Back…"

His eyes never left Tifa's Gaze …his heart was racing…as was hers…RedXIII moved

"There are still Children with the stigma…"

Cloud snapped out of his trance, Blushing slightly…

"Yeah…"

Cloud moved through the water, over to Tifa…Tifa had Denzel, her hands on his shoulders… the boy was terrified, he shook…even with Tifa's reassurance he was still scared…he didn't look at Cloud…he didn't want to show him he was scared…

Cloud understood why he was so scared…in a way Denzel had been stronger than him…he ran…Denzel stayed and fought it…not like it was showing now, Cloud felt awkward…after all he had put them through with worry and grief…they still cared about him…

Cloud reached out to Denzel…Denzel looked at his hand unsure… was it real…was Cloud really there…maybe it was just another dream…

Tifa shook him Gently. "Hey…Let's get you fixed up…" Denzel didn't look up…he winched in pain, rubbing his forehead as he did, making the pain worse…that made him realise he wasn't dreaming…it had to be real…

He lifted his head…his eyes meeting a Mako Gaze…he felt safe…better, like the pain was afraid of the man in front of him. He wasn't afraid anymore, but he still felt cautious. He walked to the edge moving closer to Cloud…

Cloud scooped the boy up in his arms…placing him gently in the water…slowly… it was deep compared to his height…dropping him in too fast would startle him…the water level came just below the boys shoulders…

Denzel looked up into Clouds eyes…he had forgotten just how tall Cloud was…he felt safe with him though…Cloud placed his hand on Denzel's shoulder…causing the boy too look up again.. Cloud smiled…

He scooped some of the water in his hands… holding it over Denzel's head…slowly releasing it…startling him at first…Denzel gripped his forehead…groaning slightly, Cloud tensed…Tifa saw the concern in Clouds eyes… A green Vapour…rose from the boys forehead…Cloud sighed with relief.

Denzel's excitement was showing through his eyes… the pain…was gone…Cloud looked to Tifa his smile… more obvious…his eyes happier, as did Denzel… soon all the children where also in the water…as it's effects took away the Geostigma… the children splashed around Cloud… he didn't mind…not like he was paying much attention to them…Tifa looked so happy…that's all he cared about at that moment…she was so beautiful.

"Last One in is a rotten egg"

Cloud shook his head at Cids Comment…his eyes shot to the doorway…a pair familiar face's was at the doorway of the church…_ "Zack?…Aerith?"_ they smiled at him…Hand in hand… Zack Mentioned to Tifa who was still watching the Children…

"_Sometimes…we drown ourselves…in the darkness that seems inescapable…but sometimes…Friend…Looking through the darkness…is more rewarding…than being basked in Light" _

Zack kissed Aerith on her Cheek… she nuzzle him on the nose before turning to Cloud

"_You see…Everything's Alright"_

…Aerith smiled at Cloud…Zack Laughed Looking back to Tifa

"_She Loves You Cloud, Everyone Knows it…maybe she needs some help now…trying to fight off her Demons…she had forgotten about them when she was trying to help your sorry butt…You belong together…Take it easy Cloud…We'll keep an eye on things from up there"_

Cloud closed his eyes still smiling, whispering to himself…"I'm Not Alone…Not Anymore"

Tifa noticed his stance…his eyes fixed on the door. She concentrated on the two figures…a tear rolled down her face. "Thank you"

Cloud, turned to Tifa, noticing where her gaze was fixed…_Perfect…_he thought, he smiled mischievously…the end of his tongue slowly escaping the side of his mouth…he moved slowly around to Tifa…swiftly, without even moving the water… he scooped some more water in his hands… throwing it at Tifa

The Children laughed…Tifa cocked an eyebrow at Cloud, he couldn't resist pulling the most stupid smile, he could find…he had a lot, considering he hadn't smiled in a while…

Tifa was lost in his Gaze…how she loved those deep Mako eyes…she didn't care what experiments he had fallen victim to…they were beautiful. She snapped out of her daze long enough to realise that Clouds facial expression made him look clearly lost…he had never looked at her that way before, well he had he just hadn't made it obvious… she walked Closer to the edge…kicking the water at Cloud

Cloud held his arms out dripping with water…his blond spikes, Slightly flattened but still defying Gravity…he spat some water out of his mouth causing everyone in the group to laugh…he put his hands on his hips…nodding… a devious smirk appearing on his face…Tifa knee what he was going to do…

She stepped back from him, he advanced… Tifa shook her head… "Cloud…NO…don't even think about...I'm Warning you". Cloud knew she was gunna hurt him…he didn't care…she wasn't trying to fight him off…

Cloud scooped Tifa up in his arms…still smiling at her…she continued at her failing protests for him to put her down… "Cloud…I'm serious…PUT…ME…DOWN" she yelled at him through giggles… he shrugged his shoulders…

"OK…" Cloud dropped Tifa into the water…Tifa grabbed cloud in a headlock…dragging him in with her… Barret and Yuffie…Where rolling on the floor laughing…Cid shook his head…They had enough problems… " he picks Now to start Flirting?…"

Cloud and Tifa emerged From the water Blowing the water out of their mouths, Tifa was laughing as Cloud kept gasping for air…he pouted…before Choking on some water…which Tifa easily dislodged with a swift smack on the back…he gasped for air before turning to her…his eyes wide blinking…still slightly coughing…he breathed out shaking his head causing her to laugh.

He shook his head water flying from his, still gravity defying spikes, he noticed her laughing, there eyes met: mesmerising him, no matter how many times he saw those eyes…each time he felt weak at the knees, comfortable, something no-one else could manage to do. Only Tifa.

He moved the wet hair from her face, gaining a even better view of her face…if that was possible. She smiled and blushed at his touch…causing him to blush, once re realised what he was doing…

Cid blew a wolf whistle startling Cloud, Causing him to blush furiously…Tifa snarled at Cid…she sighed as Cloud jumped from the water to the side…handing out his hand to help Tifa out as well…

They both watched as the children ran to their parents, laughing as their parents cried…their children where saved…

Marlene rubbed her eyes she was tired Barret had already gone back he said he was going to met them at seventh heaven… he wanted to make sure everything was safe…Marlene wanted to stay with Cloud and Tifa, Barret Noticed that him and Marlene where growing apart, but she was happy, that's all he wanted

Cloud noticed Marlene slip to the floor, exhausted. Cloud scooped her up in his arms…and turned to Tifa…he didn't know how to deal with kids…not to mention how to not wake one up…

Tifa smiled, calling Denzel. Marlene had snuggles Closer into Clouds left shoulder, he gritted his teeth, Tifa's concern grew, he was in pain. But unlike most of the time; wasn't hiding it well. She montioned to him "Here, I'll take her" she smiled at him, he gently passed Marlene to Tifa.

Denzel had already got on the back of fenrir, followed by Tifa still holding Marlene, Cloud then got on the front of Fenrir, Cid motioned to them just taking off, with Yuffie, Red XIII and Cait sith. Denzel Waved frantically, inciting a slight smile from Cloud, and a small laugh from Tifa.

Tif knew it wasn't goodbye, it never was, but she still didn't like goodbyes. Past experiences taught her that. Cloud winched Gripping his shoulder. He let out a staggered breath, Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, He was still suffering, it still hurt. She needed to let him know she was there for him. But he was still isolating himself… not as much, but it was still noticeable

"Tifa, You Ready?"

She nodded to him before he revved fenrirs engine, as they sped off towards seventh Heaven.

Pain wrenched throughout Clouds body, every movement he made using his left arm wrenched horribly, he was getting used to the pain in the church, when he was with Tifa it was almost non-existent, but this time it was horrible. His chest and lower torso burned…even Geostigma didn't feel like this…but what was it, his head began to throb. He threw away the thought, the pain, he had to get them home safe.

He stopped outside Seventh Heaven Barret came to greet them taking Marlene from Tifa as Denzel Follows them both into The bar, Tifa dismounted Fenrir, moving to the front to face Cloud. Who was slouched over the front of the Bike. She crouched to meet him at eye level, his eyes where closing…she held his face in her hands…

"Cloud…Cloud Look at me, whats wrong?…where does it hurt?" the concern in her voice grew, Clouds eyes closed. Her heart rate was increasing rapidly.

"BARRET….COME QUICK" Barret put Marlene to bed… Denzel tried to follow him… "Denzel You look after Marlene for me…I'll go help Mamma". Barret went outside to Tifa, Tifa was feeling Clouds Pulse, her eyes swelling up with fear.

"Tifa whats wrong with him?, is he breathing?…Cloud…CLOUD!…I think he's unconscious lets get him upstairs"

Cloud swung Clouds Arm Over his shoulder…causing Cloud to let out a small yell…Tifa followed them upstairs. Barret Placed Cloud On the bed…he was still unresponsive to Barret…Tifa thanked Barret before he was interrupted by a crying Marlene…

"Papa is Cloud…Ok…is he going to be ok"… Barret scooped Marlene in his arms before taking her out of the room… Tifa felt Clouds Forehead; Burning, she knelt closer to him…

"Cloud?….Please, whats wrong?", his eyes fluttered open, his breathing was still ragered. he stroked her face, something she was not expecting, but affectionately returned by stroking her thumb over his cheek. Cloud took her wrist in his hand, guiding it to his Shoulder…the fabric was damp to the touch, she moved away her hand, which was now covered in blood. His eyes started closing. Her other hand crept to his face again…

"Hold On"…she reached for another pillow placing it behind his head, before moving over to the chest…he pulled out a large box…a first aid kit, she had put it together at the beginning of Avalanche and kept it, a small reminder. He sat back next to cloud, placing a cold cloth on his forehead… she unlatched his left shoulder armour, moving it away, before unzipping his sweater, she gasped as a large hole, in his chest was made apparent…how she hadn't noticed it was completely unknown. How he had not made it noticeable was a bigger question… she pulled out a pair of scissors from the kit cutting away the sleeves of his sweater; pulling it from under him.

She gently began to pour potion down his throat, he gagged slightly,

"Shhhhhh"

every time she spoke, his breathing steadied …the hole in his chest began to close… however the one in his shoulder, was discoloured, the potion wasn't working on that wound the rest were healing OK. Cloud had drifted off to sleep. A light one… as the hole healed he awoke moving into a sitting up position, he moved his hand across his chest, turning to Tifa, who was preparing the needle, ready to stitch his other wound.

"Cloud!…How are you feeling?…You had me worried, how did this happen?"

Cloud looked down not wanting to meet her eyes…

"I'm so sorry Tifa…fo…for everything, I spent so long alone thinking of nothing but myself, and the guilt, that… I was hurting the only people who had ever even….cared about me…I don't know how you can even…talk to me" Cloud began to shake lightly, he was ashamed, how could Tifa even care about whether he was alive or dead.

Tifa laughed slightly under her breath, she sat next to him, pulling a green bottle from the box,

"You would have been right…but you forget, I remember the reason you joined Soldier in the first place, the reason you joined Avalanche, the reason you where subject to Mako experiments, so despite what you may think Cloud…I'm just as guilty as you are"

Cloud sighed…but he couldn't help but smile…

"Tifa I did all that to…to…too protect you, but I failed, again…I'll always try Tifa, but I thought that it was my fault you got into those situations, the Mako reactor…I was there with…him…but I couldn't protect you." his clenched his fist, anger starting to flow through his veins.

she placed her hands on his chest then his back

Tifa leaned him back, rubbing the green liquid onto the area surrounding his shoulder wound, gently, causing him to almost drift off into sleep again, it relaxed him, it hurt a little but he still didn't mind…

"This needles blunt…and the thread is thick…I hope your ready"

Cloud nodded smiling, before turning to see his shoulder, which was covered in the green liquid, antiseptic… Tifa placed her hand safely on the top of his chest, to steady him…

He moved his other arm behind his head, supporting him as he watched Tifa thread the needled through the jaggered, torn flesh surrounding his wound, he winched when she pulled the skin together, every time her face saddened, making guilt seep through his head.

"That should help it heal… What happened?"

She nodded towards the recently healed wounds on his chest, and the bandaged shoulder.

"You Know Who…I think I'm going to make sure he stays a memory this time…I'm still unsure how though"

Tifa, wrapped clean bandage around his shoulder, gently. His exhaustion was showing through, Tifa turned to the door a small figure peeping through the door, Tifa nudged Cloud gently motioning to the door, Cloud smiled…

"Denzel, How you feeling?"

Denzel Nervously opened the door to look at Cloud… smiling…

"I'm ok Cloud…Are You Ok?"

Cloud nodded to the boy who seemed to lighten dramatically at the news…

"Marelene wanted to say goodnight to you but she fell asleep… Barret too, he guess they just can't handle it huh?"

Cloud nodded in agreement, Tifa looked at Denzel then at the clock, causing Denzel to side step out the door…with a nervous Laugh, "Night Tifa…Night Cloud….erm…Cloud?…Will you still be here tomorrow…I want to show you something"

Cloud Nodded at Denzel, as he ran back to his room. Cloud did owe the kids a lot, Marlene was still upset with him, but Denzel acted as if nothing had happened, still Cloud did have to make it up to them… as well as another person who meant the world to him. He looked over at Tifa, who was packing away the first aid kit. Cloud placed his hand on the spot where Tifa had already bandaged.

Tifa turned to Cloud…

"I'm Glad your back Cloud…I really am, Goodnight"

"Goodnight Tifa"

Tifa closed the door behind her, she wanted nothing ore than to tell him how she felt, but she would rather have him as a friend, than nothing at all, regret seeped through her, the best chance to tell him she had ever had, and she let it pass.

Shaking away her tears, she walked down the corridor to her room.

Cloud tossed and turned in his bed. He was miserable…again,

"_Clouddddddddddddddddddddd….what the hell are you doing…don't just let her leave… she saved your life just now, we both know it…Cloud you say you cherish everything…WELL ACT LIKE IT WILL YE DON'T END UP LIKE ME AND JUST LET IT ALL GO TO WASTE!!"_

_Zack was tapping his fingers against the wall, Aerith _

_was laughing at him and Cloud… Zack sighed _

"_Cloud…Don't regret this…TELL HER… I never Told Aerith anything…. Well I got a chance to…don't make the same mistake…If you don't I reserve all rights to haunt your Spiky ass for all eternity…GOT IT"_

_Aerith smacked Zack's arm, she never did like him cursing._

_She smiled at him._

"_Cloud, it was never me you wanted forgiveness from. Because you never did anything to me to be forgiven for, you couldn't have stop what happened…But I think…it's time you learned to give up the past…and focus on the future…ok?"_

Cloud sprung from his sleep, it wasn't a nightmare, but still it startled him, the thought that Zack was right, any day could be the last day…he had to tell Tifa the truth…and the fact that he would have to put up with Zack for the rest of eternity.

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed he rose to his feet, a little shaky, but he still held on to his composure. Walking down the corridor he stopped by Marlene and Denzel's room. Both sound asleep, Marlene and half fallen off the bed, her sleeping positions confused them all.

He crept through picking her up and sliding her back into her bed, he checked on Denzel. As always Denzel slept holding his pillow, he couldn't sleep with his head resting on it. God knows why. he just didn't like it.

Cloud continued down the corridor Barret was on the couch downstairs…his snoring echoing through the house…still Marelene was used to it, and Denzel and Tifa had to be exhausted, through the hard day they all had.

Cloud was startled by a small crying noise, steadily he moved the door to Tifa's room, Tifa was breathing heavily… Tifa was crying, Cloud moved into her room, his previous shyness, disappeared replaced by worry and concern… he sat on her bed lifting her so that she was resting on his bare chest…

The sound of another persons heartbeat, a comforting noise…Cloud realised his position, he blushed as Tifa woke up, gazing into his eyes… Cloud began to rock gently, Calming her.

"Tifa whats wrong?…I heard you crying and thought you were hurt…sorry if I startled you"

Tifa laughed, still half asleep, unsure of what she was saying.

"I just had a bad dream…it happens a lot I'll be ok"

"Whats the dream about…we can talk about it if you want, it's about time I starting paying some attention to…my family".

Cloud blushed realising what he had said, they where his family, he just wasn't really used to referring to them as his family…

Tifa was still half asleep, she moved closer to cloud snuggling further into his chest, Cloud moved so the he was leaning on the bed post, still holding her in his arms, he wouldn't let go. Never again.

"I don't really understand the dreams…it's like we were kids again, we were playing in Neibleheim, and then were adults…and …then everything changes, you leave…and when I find you…he appears and.…and he…he kills you… Oh Cloud please, don't leave"

Cloud felt his heart throb at her words, for so long he had felt the same, alone, scared, but he never realised how much Tifa made the pain go away…even the Geostigma was powerless to the way she made him feel. she sobbed into his chest, leaving wet marks left by her eyes. He embraced her in a tighter hug, rubbing her back. He whispered gently in her ear

"Shhhhhhhh…I won't Tifa, I Promise, Never again…I Love you"

Tifa pulled away her eyes widened, still red from the tears, Cloud gulped…_that wasn't the right time…_he looked away, Tifa pulled him back.

"Do You Mean It Cloud?…Really?"

Cloud rubbed her nose with his

"Really Tifa…I'm sorry about everything, I should have been there when you needed me…but I wasn't and… I've loved you for so long, but I never deserved you I never will but that doesn't change how I feel…Nothing ever will, I think I'm going to have to Love You forever now"

"I love you Cloud…I always Have…I always will…"

Tifa brushed his lips with hers, startling him at first, gradually her returned it, as it increased in passion. They pulled away both blushing ferociously. Cloud looked away but, couldn't fight a smile

"Well…was my first kiss good…Or…Terrible"

Tifa Laughed at his comment, tapping his nose…

"pretty good…But I think…we can do some improvements…how was my first kiss?"

Cloud smiled rubbing her nose with his again…

"Practise makes perfect"

They kissed again…lightly… Tifa looked up at him…

"So did you find what you where looking for"

"I guess it just took me some time to realise, that what I was looking for had been staring me in the face for about…My whole life"

Tifa hugged him tightly, careful as not to hurt his shoulder…she released him from the hug moving over on her bed motioning him to lie down next to her…

Her head resting on the pillow, turning his head he brushed some hair out of her face, he lay down moving his arm round her shoulder so that she was leaning on his unwounded shoulder… she sighed contently, moving in closer to him.

Tifa eyes closed…Cloud was now wide awake, content watching her sleep soundly, Cloud suddenly felt his eyes weaken…

"_Bout time too, by the way don't think that this doesn't mean I aint gunna haunt ye…if you don't lighten up dramatically over the next couple of weeks, I will right the word emo boy on fenrir…using a screwdriver…I Mean it too"_

Cloud eyes widened…_You wouldn't…Would you?…_

"_This answer your question…Zack starting swinging a screwdriver around like a gun"_

"Point taken" Cloud awoke uttering the words

"Cloud who you talking too"

Cloud looked out the window

"The biggest pain in the neck I ever met…which even Death couldn't get to shut up"

"Zack then"

Both laughed quietly

"_Note to self…that's two hauntings"_

Cloud and Tifa's eyes both shot open as they looked around the room then back to each other

"_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Aerith what?"_

"_Zack leave them alone…you see I told you everything would be ok"_

_They relaxed again, Cloud pulled Tifa closer to him, Taking in the sweat scent of her hair…_

"_Thank you Tifa For helping me see through the Darkness"_

_Tifa smiled as Cloud Placed a small kiss on her forehead, before they drifted off too sleep…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - _

_Well that was fluffy…don't you think…_

_I've seen cotton candy that's less fluffy than that._

_How can sugar be fluffy…haven't you ever thought…_

_DON'T GET ME STARTED --_

_Erm…ok fair enough…lol reviews appreciated _

_Buh Bye _

_XxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxxXXxX_

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- _


End file.
